This invention relates to an adjustable cutter tooth mounting such as is used in a boring bar to provide fine adjustment of the cutter tooth to compensate for wear of the tooth. More particularly, the invention relates to a cutter tooth mounting of the type which utilizes a differential screw to effect the fine adjustment of the cutter tooth.
Adjustable cutter tooth mountings of the foregoing type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,635,572; 3,682,561 and 3,709,625.